<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Immortal &amp; Hungry Tori by TheDevilsPanda1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941510">Immortal &amp; Hungry Tori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsPanda1/pseuds/TheDevilsPanda1'>TheDevilsPanda1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsPanda1/pseuds/TheDevilsPanda1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been hit, but nothing can stop her when she's hungry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tori Vega/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tori always gets up</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Immortal &amp; Hungry Tori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tori was walking to Nozu to meet Jade for a lunch date. As she came up to the last light she could see Jade on the other side. The walk sign had appeared and she started to make her way across. All the sudden there was screeching and she could hear Jade screaming profanities at the drunk driver that had just hit her. She got up and noticed she was now in the middle of the street. She walked over to Jade and put her hand on her shoulder to tell her to stop making the guy cry. Jade had looked at her and started to yell once more. "HOW THE FUCK! TORI! HOW ARE EVEN FUCKING ALIVE RIGHT NOW?!?!?" Tori just shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, but come on I'm starving! " She dragged Jade into Nozu, the entire time Jade was freaking out internally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>